With the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have been rapidly down-scaled. In highly down-scaled semiconductor devices, a distance between a plurality of wiring lines and a plurality of contact plugs between the wiring lines is decreased, leading to an increase in load capacitance between adjacent conductive patterns, so that an operating speed or refresh characteristics are adversely affected. Therefore, techniques for obtaining a structure to solve such problems and a method of realizing the structure are desired.